Akuban Knights: Episode 01
Recap 21st March, 1511 It is the first day of spring. The royal family of Akuba arrive in Slagmire, Mistrya on a secret trade deal. Mistrya is at war with Drekis, and want the deal to help with the war. 22nd March, 1511 It is a rainy day. There are 2 carriages. King Haraziem, Prince Budariousz and Yassi in one carriage. Sara, Sami & Maya go in the other. They are heading south to Crownhold. Along the road the carriages are ambushed. 6 archers open fire. Maya shoots one of the archers dead as Bud distracts the archers from his father. Sami throws some magic missiles at 2 archers, killing 1. The archers fire on Sami, taking him down. Sara stablises Sami. Saleen cuts down an archer. As the archers pull back, an assassin slips into the King's Carriage and stabs him. The others rush to help the king but he dies as many of the royal family make the situation worse. Eventually the Assassin is knocked unconscious by Budariousz. The carriages turn around. Sami wakes up with the Assassin, Greta. Greta says she is from Destros Plains in Ditch Water in Drekis. It was a state sanctioned assassination. Maya torture the assassin for some time trying to get more information, but gets none. After half an hour Sara stops the torture. A few hours later they arrive in Crownhold, the Capital of Mistrya. Budariousz wants to keep the assassination a secret. Maya makes arrangements to make people think the King was injured and not killed, and the Assassin to be quietly moved into the keep. Budariousz declines an invitation from Lady Arina's handmaiden. Some time later there is an invitation from King Alex Guilder. Budariousz & Maya go to meet with King Guilder and secretly tell him that King Haraziem has died. In the middle of the night Queen Natasha Guilder knocks on Budariousz's door. She asks to leave the country with Budariousz when he leaves. Budariousz says he will consider. He then speaks with May and Sara about how to turn her down without causing an incident. Sara talks with Queen Natasha. She reveals King Guilder has a compact with Scoria and is likely sacrificing other nobles, and will likely sacrifice the queen soon. Sara says that they can't take her because it would start a war. The Queen understands, but warns that the war will be coming to Akuba sooner or later. The royal family gather and discuses the events. They don't reach a real decision. 23rd March, 1511 Over breakfast talks about Akuba wanting to join the war in revenge for their father's death, but worry about giving up the weapons would leave his armies without weapons. King Guilder is disappointed about the lack of weapon deliveries, so Budariousz agrees to start making deliveries, but the King'd infant son, Louie, will be taken back to Akuba as Maya's fiance. Along with Lady Arina. Budariousz and King Guilder sign the documents agreeing to the deal. He sends his assistant Bellatrix to see overseeing things at the Akuban end. The Family head out on the road in carriages and head back north. They see Scoria land into the courtyard and disappear. They think that Scoria turned into a person. 24th March, 1511 They board the ship in Slagmire and leave for Akuba. Category:Akuban Knights Episodes